Cupid's Touch
by Devianta
Summary: All Danny wanted was to give Sam the perfect gift! But along comes a "helpful" Cupid who manages to make Sam hate Danny and the town become obsessed with him. So much for the bow and arrow... DXS


A/N: Hello folks! I've finally gotten around to writing something! Amazing, isn't it? Well, this story is a Valentine's Day story... sort of. It's an odd little thing. You'll have to read it for yourself. So, go ahead and do so!

I do not own Danny Phantom though I have searched for the ownership rights on the black market... no luck. Please read and review!

Cupid's Touch

Part 1

"No, no, no!" Danny growled in frustration as he balled up yet another piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. For anyone who's keeping track, it missed. "Why can't I get the words out?! We've been dating for a year now. I should be able to…" He made a gesture with his hand, trying desperately to think up the right words. "Grrrrrrrrr!" Needless to say, it wasn't turning out so well.

Plink!

"Huh?" Danny glanced up at his window from where he was lying on his bed. He could have sworn he heard something.

Plinkplinkplinkplink!

"You've got to be kidding me!"

It was raining. The huge black clouds in the sky had let loose their burden upon the world. Gigantic drops of rain dashed in the ground as gravity pulled them towards the earth. A flicker of white light cracked the sky in half.

Bang! Boom!

Thunder so loud that it made the house shake…

"Jack! I told you not to plug that in! I wasn't finished wiring it!"

Never mind, the house shaking wasn't due to the thunder. It was just Jack messing up again.

But at any rate, Danny's plans to take Sam out on a picnic were totally ruined. He now sat with his head in his hands wondering what he, the resourceful young halfa, was going to do for his girlfriend on this Valentines Day. As a member of a new couple… er, semi-new couple, it was important for him to do something great, something extravagant for his partner. He needed to do something that would take her breath away. He needed to sweep her off her feet quite literally.

"That's it! I could take her flying!" Danny exclaimed, jumping to his feet in excitement.

Booooooooooooooom!

"Oh yeah, bad weather. Never mind," he moaned and fell back onto his bed.

Okay, so the sweeping her off her feet thing was out of the question. Still, there had to be SOMETHING he could do. He was a half ghost for Pete's sake! He had advantages other guys could dream of!

"I love her," he murmured. "I want to do something special for her."

"Then why didn't you say so?" a voice that sounded a little too happy said with a little too much glee.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. Being the town's protector, it took exactly one tenth of a millisecond to jump off his bed and transform into his totally good looking, totally awesome, totally the reason why any girl with half a brain (or even less than that) could and would fall in love with him, Danny Phantom.

The ghost child hovered a foot above the ground, hands clenched, emerald eyes glowing with passion, uncertainty, passion, uh… whatever, point made. He didn't know where that voice had came from, but it was creepy enough that he felt it was a threat. It certainly wasn't the voice of the Box Ghost. It had been too high on the pitch scale and it sounded way too happy. It kind of sounded like a helium sucking Vlad, but that's beside the point. Anyway…

Pop!

Before Danny knew what had happened a fat little, toga-wearing, baby-like figure with a slight glow popped into existence right before his very eyes. The small strange ghost was holding a bow and gold-tipped arrow. The being flew around Danny several times at hyper speed before saying…

"I'm Cupid! My friends call me Cupy, but you can call me whatever you like so long as it's not an insult. So anyway, I was in the neighborhood when I heard you say you were in love and that you needed help so here I am! What do you need?"

Danny blinked. "Uhhhh… Why do you care?"

"Because I'm the ghost of lurrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvv!" Cupid replied while batting his eye lashes at Danny.

Danny paled considerably, freaked out by the toga-wearing ghost of love. He backed away slowly from the questionable character before him.

"How exactly would you help me?" Danny asked carefully.

"Oh! Well, if you're not already a couple with you crush, then I would simply shoot an arrow at them and they'll automatically fall in luuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv with you!" Cupid answered, batting his eye lashes at Danny again.

"Me and Sam are already a couple. I just need something to give her and a place to go. So, I don't think you can help me. Besides, I think I'm getting some ideas right now. So if you could just…" Danny said, all the while trying to shoo the hyper active, toga-wearing, eye lash-batting ghost of llllllllllurrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvv out the window.

"Oh! Is that all?! Well, I can help you easily! Watch!" Cupid waved his arrow around in insane figures, nearly hitting Danny several times in the head, before finally pointing it at Danny and low and behold…!

Pop!

A small, blue velvet box popped into existence right in Danny's hands. Danny blinked. It looked safe. Slowly, Danny opened the little box.

"Where did you get this?" Danny asked incredulously.

Cupid giggled. "That's how much you love her, in symbolic terms of course. It's a sort of scale of lllllurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvv!" Again, Cupid batted his eye lashes at Danny.

Danny backed away, again, slightly. He was rather transfixed with the gift in his hands.

"That still doesn't explain where you got this," Danny probed.

"Love is inexplicable! I don't even know where I got it. I never know, but that's okay, because it's all in the name of llllluuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvv!" Guess what Cupid did at the mention of love (first two guesses don't count).

Danny slowly closed the box's lid. "Well, I can't accept it. I don't know where you got this from and Sam's not into expensive things. Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll come up with a gift of my own," he said as he handed the box back to Cupid.

Cupid, however, was not about to take the box back. "No can do, sir! That's a gift of llllllllllurrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvv! I can't take it back, because it's not mine. It's Sam's! You have to give it to her!" He flew more circles around Danny teasingly. "You have to give it to her! You have to give it to her!"

"I said I don't want it! I want to give her a gift she'll like! I told you she doesn't like expensive things! It's not her style and randomly accepting gifts from strangers to give to my girlfriend is not my style! I want to give her something that's from me!"

Danny shoved the box into Cupid's hands and grabbed the thermos off his night stand.

Cupid shied away nervously. He wasn't much into thermoses. However, he still had a cheeky smile on his face. "Hehehehehe! Silly, that is a gift from your heart! But if you don't want to give your girlfriend your own love…" he aimed his box and arrow at Danny. The half ghost pointed the thermos at the lllllllllllurrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvv ghost and powered it up. "… Then maybe you need to learn a little lesson…" A blue beam of light shot out of the thermos as a golden arrow was fired. "… in luuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvv!"

The arrow hit its target as did the blue beam. Danny felt something prick his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he cried. The halfa clutched his shoulder as he heard Cupid sing "I believe in love" as the ghost of luuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvv was sucked into the thermos. "What was that?"

Danny capped the thermos and hovered cross legged in mid air. He carefully examined his shoulder, but found no mark. Obviously the arrow hadn't done much to him. Shrugging, he looked up to notice that the storm had miraculously stopped.

"Yes! Maybe me and Sam can still go flying after all! Woohoo!" he did a flip in air before flying out the window. He was off to see his girlfriend!

Danny flew through the now clear blue skies. The birds sang love songs. The grass was greener than ever. The flowers smelled like perfume. All was well with the world.

Sam's window was open when Danny arrived. Normally, he would knock, but he wanted to surprise his lover. So, he flew right into her room to find…

"AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and quickly rapped a robe around herself.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and quickly covered his virgin eyes.

"You sicko! Why didn't you knock like you usually do?!" Sam yelled accusingly when she recovered her wits, which didn't take long at all. She threw a pillow at the poor halfa who was floating blindly (he had his eyes covered still). The pillow hit him in the head.

"Hey! You had the window open and I wanted to surprise you!" he yelled back.

"Well, you surprised me Daniel James Fenton! Now get! I want to get some clothes on without a Peeping Tom staring at me.

"I'm not a Peeping Tom and I don't know where the window is. I can't see!" he said defensively. He turned to the general direction that he heard her voice coming from.

"Then let me help you," Sam said. She pushed him out the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Splash!

Sam watched as poor Danny fell into the pool. For a reason she could not explain, she didn't feel the least bit sorry for doing that to him. In fact…

"I don't feel in love with him anymore," she whispered to herself. She didn't feel anything towards him. "Gr! Why didn't he knock?!" Scratch that. She felt annoyed at him.

"So what do you want?" Sam asked as Danny climbed through her window while trying to get his hair into some semblance of neatness.

"What do you mean 'what do I want'? It's Valentine's Day, Sam! We were supposed to go out, remember?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. She couldn't remember making plans with him.

"Uh, no I don't. Sorry," she answered truthfully, though uneasily.

Danny's eyes widened exponentially. "What?! Sam, how could you forget?! We've been dating for a year… and you told, you told me that you always remember what I say. And I always remember what you say!"

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Fenton, but I don't remember."

Sam walked to the other side of the room and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

Sam turned. She gave him a strange look. "Why do you care?"

"Sam, I'm your boyfriend! What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Danny asked hurriedly. He felt as confused as he did the first time he opened his eyes as a half ghost.

"Danny, I don't know why, but I don't love you anymore. I just realized that. And for some reason, I don't feel upset at this or… anything. Strangely, I don't care." With that, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Even more strangely, Danny didn't follow. He couldn't bring himself to. Heart broken and on the verge of collapsing, he turned and flew back home.

Danny lay on his bed, crying an ocean, and periodically ectoblasting some poor object in his room. So far, within the five minutes he'd been home, he'd managed to decimate his alarm clock, lamp, math book (yippee!), mirror, and Jack's face (double yippee!).

His parents left him alone after Jack came down with a blackened face and smoking eye sockets. Instead, they watched… well, Maddie watched quietly as her son cried uncontrollably. She would've tried to comfort him, but she was smart enough not to go near at this emotional time.

Jazz, on the other hand, decided that perhaps Danny would be better off without his ghost powers for the next few hours. At the very least, maybe this would stop him from destroying his room.

Unfortunately, when she tried to zap him with the commandeered Plasmius Maximus…

"My eyes! My eyes! They burn!"

She wasn't able to get within five feet of him before she was zapped.

After that, nobody, not even the ghosts, bothered him. He continued to cry well into the night. Morning was another story though.

"It's all Cupid's fault!" Danny proclaimed loudly at five in the morning. "It was that stupid arrow of his!"

The jilted lover paced his room like a prisoner in Walker's prison. He stomped to and fro each completed lap being noisier than the previous one.

"That thing must have casted some sort of spell on me or… something. Which means," he paused, "I'm going to have to go find him and get him to undo whatever he did." Danny sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?"

With that, he prepared to go intangible and fly into the Ghost Zone when…

"Danny!"

He was knocked to the floor by his cousin, Danni Phantom.

"Hey, Danny! Long time, no see. Hey, did you do something to your hair. You look kinda different. I mean, it's not a bad different. It's good! But, it makes me want to not stop hugging you." With that said, she hugged him tighter.

"Uh, hi Danni. What's up?" Danny asked, slightly confused.

"Hm?"

"I asked what's up?"

"Not much," Danni answered, her voice drowsy.

"Oh. You can let go now," Danny said. When she didn't move, her grabbed her arms and pried her off of him. "Sheesh, I know you're glad to see me and all, but you don't have to go all clingy on me."

Danni merely stared at him with a strange look in her eye. Similar to Sam's look in terms of weirdness, but opposite in the fact that it was an affectionate look.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Hello? Dannielle? Are you okay?" Danny asked warily. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Is anyone home?"

"Hehe, you're like, really cute. Do you like, know that?" Danni said in a slurred voice. She pointed at him.

"I don't know if you know this Danielle… Oh wait. I do. Danielle, you're related to me. We share the same DNA," Danny said slowly. He was beginning to get really, really nervous. What was wrong with everyone? First, Sam. Now, Danielle? What in the name of all that is good did that crazy toga-wearing, eye lash-batting freak of ghost nature do to him?!

Danielle started walking towards him. Actually, it was more of a stumble. It was as if she were sleep walking. She kept moving towards him as if he were a light at the end of a tunnel.

"Danielle, stop this! You're starting to scare me!"

"You're really pretty when you're about to panic," Danni said in a zombie like tone. Her half lidded eyes were glazed over by now. Her arms were stretched out in front of her like two tight rope wires reaching to the other side of a circus arena.

Danny continued backing away from her all the while trying to figure out how to wake his cousin up.

"Listen to me, Danni. You don't like me like that. We're cousins, practically siblings! You have to snap out of this," Danny explained as he reached behind him for the door knob. Then he remembered that he could go intangible.

As he did, Danni leapt at him causing them both to fall through the door and out into the hallway. They landed with a resounding thud. Danny felt the breath in his lungs knocked out of him. He choked as he tried to call out.

"Danielle! Stop it!"

"I don't want to," she reached up to grab his hair, "so soft…"

"Knock it off!"

Turning intangible again, he sank through the floor and managed to pry her off of him a second time. Without a backwards glance he flew out of the house. Naturally, she followed him.

What he met on the outside was worse than what he faced on the inside of his house.

As soon as he flew through the wall, everyone outside automatically turned to stare at him. Within seconds the crowd became hypnotized.

"Look, it's the ghost boy," one citizen drowsed. "He's so cute."

"I must have him," said another.

People dropped their belongings and began to congregate around him. He watched in horror as some started to jump in an attempt to reach him. Others climbed buildings or brought out ladders. Still others tried to knock him out of the sky so they could touch him, feel him, own him.

Kinda like Danielle.

Due to the shock of watching those he protected suddenly become a hypnotized mob, he completely forgot about his cousin. She, unlike him, did not forget the original game.

"Ah!" he cried out as he felt small hands grab him from behind and slam him onto the roof of his house. "What are you doing?!"

She didn't answer. Instead, she let her hands do the talking. They only needed to "say" one word before Danny was pushing her off of him and running/flying for his life and sanity away from her.

"I have to find someplace to hide," Danny said to himself as he ducked, dodged, and used his other ghostly powers to evade humans and half ghost clones alike. "But where? Uh huh! Tucker's!"

Five seconds later he was in Tucker's room.

"Hey Tuck! You have to help me. Last night this really freaky ghost came to my house. Said he was Cupid. I didn't want his ring so he hit me with an arrow and now Sam's dumped me and the whole town plus Danielle want to molest me!"

Tucker blinked. "What?"

Danny threw his hands in the air. "Come on, Tuck. You have to help me get into the Ghost Zone, find Cupid, and get this curse reversed!"

"What?"

"Tucker!" Danny grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on! We have to go before those people find me."

Tucker didn't move. In fact, he hadn't taken his eyes off his friend since he had flown in there. He had long since dropped his PDA (which should have been a clue) and sat transfixed at the young ghost.

Finally, Danny noticed that something was off.

"Uh, Tucker. You dropped your PDA and you're starting to creep me out. Don't tell me you're just like the others!"

He frantically waved his hand in front of his best friend's face. Nothing.

"Great! Just great! Okay. Tucker, wait here and don't follow me. I'm guessing I'll have to do this all by myself," Danny said as he flew out of Tucker's house. Enough said.


End file.
